This disclosure relates generally to advertising systems, and in particular to benchmarks for evaluating different advertisement targeting models that associate users of an online system with targeting attributes or a targeting cluster.
Advertising systems may select advertisements for presentation to users. The advertising systems select advertisements using models that are used to match advertisements to specific users. However, conventional advertising systems lack compressive benchmarks and/or tools for evaluating the models.